


but do you feel like a young god?

by JaylatheCerealKiller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking and Dancing and Club Things, I mean like Kenma taking charge so what else do you need, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, why does Kuroo have a praise kink? idk man it just popped in and I went with is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylatheCerealKiller/pseuds/JaylatheCerealKiller
Summary: For Kenma, Tetsurou would destroy himself and the world. Flushed by the dance floor and city lights, it's enough to make anyone feel immortal.





	but do you feel like a young god?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished in my drafts for a year, so I took it upon myself to finish it.  
> (AKA it was 12am and I couldn't fucking sleep and apparently writing porn is the answer)
> 
> The title and the fic in general was inspired by the Halsey song "Young God."

The inside of the club is a mess of lights and alcohol and sweat, Tetsurou's favorite circumstances. He can feel the bass pulsing beneath his feet and the heat of the bodies colliding with his. Through his body and through his soul, the effect is electrifying. 

He tips back his drink, finishing it in one burning gulp. Bringing his lips close to Kenma's ear, he whispers, "You look good tonight." 

He really does. His hair has been pulled into a loose ponytail, black roots just peeking out of the blonde. He's wearing a loose shirt, tucked into a pair of cutout tights that do wonders for his ass and should be illegal. Tetsurou feels Kenma's cheek heat up from the compliment. 

"I mean it. I'd have ordered you a drink and asked you to dance the moment I laid eyes on you if we didn't know each other." Kenma's skin is hot against Tetsurou's lips. He'll respond with a scoff, but eventually, he'll melt under Tetsurou's demands. They know this dance well. 

"So why don't you?"

Tetsurou inhales sharply and suddenly he's meeting Kenma's eyes for the first time that night. Kenma rarely makes eye contact, saying that the intensity was too much. He doesn't even like coming to clubs in the first place, but he dressed up and didn't run away within a few minutes of entering. He's just getting acquainted with having a more social life and Tetsurou thinks he might be pushing himself a little too far. 

 _This isn't too much?_ Tetsurou inquires with a tilt of his head. 

Kenma's eyes gleam. _It isn't tonight._

Not resisting the urge to smirk, Tetsurou leans closer and snakes an arm around his waist. He can feel the Kenma's heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Dance with me, kitten?" 

Kenma huffs a breath and then he's pulling Tetsurou away from the bar, toward the crowded dance floor. The lights flash above them and the music becomes a roar in Tetsurou's ear. Bodies are squeezed against him at all sides, but Kenma presses closer and begins to glide along with the music. 

Tetsurou almost freezes up at his forwardness, then notices the slight hesitancy of his moves. Knowing that Kenma can only go so far, Tetsurou swings his hips into the familiar beat of the club. He's no stranger to this routine, dancing to impress, surrounded by strangers and alcohol. But Kenma isn't. 

Yet, he's dancing with solid grace from his years of volleyball. Peeks of skin reveal themselves under the loose collar of his shirt. The flashing lights add a mysterious edge to the way he's moving, shining off the leather of his tights and the fevered shimmer of his eyes. Kenma's let go of a bit of his insecurity tonight and he is radiant. 

Tetsurou moves closer, even more so than they were before. He ducks his head so he feels Kenma's breath ghost across his skin and Tetsurou is flush against him, hips grinding together in sync with the music. Kenma gasps but doesn't shift away from the touch. 

The song doesn't seem to end, yetTetsurou doesn't mind. He likes this side of Kenma, just as much as the others. Soon, Tetsurou's hands wander and roam along Kenma's body. He dips into Kenma's hipbones, his back, his thighs. They're smooth and familiar and _sexy_ under his touch and Tetsurou's drunk on the feeling of Kenma doing the same thing. 

The want is nearly tangible between them, the haziness making Tetsurou feel immortal. 

"Kuro..." Kenma's whisper can be heard above the music, and Tetsurou leans even closer. His breathing is labored, coming in slight staccatos. Tetsurou shivers when Kenma wraps an arm around his neck, pressing so his lips brush Tetsurou's skin. 

He knows that he'll be completely finished if he looks right in Kenma's eyes, so Tetsurou murmurs back, "Want to go?"

"...not just yet." 

Tetsurou leans back in surprise, but Kenma keeps his hand in his shirt, dragging him back. Kenma's eyes are blazing now, golden fire illuminated by the lights. Tetsurou's blood is hot in his veins and the bass shakes through him like an earthquake. They're edging closer and closer, and then their lips are pressing against each other. 

They're kissed before, many times before. Yet, Tetsurou can't shake the fluttering feeling in his chest every time. Kissing Kenma is like the high from winning a match. It's familiar, but the thrill of it never seems to go away. The feeling is the calm and the storm, the roar and the whimper. Kenma buries his hand in Tetsurou's hair and Tetsurou swipes his tongue across Kenma's lip in return. 

If their kisses were innocent before, they're certainly not now. Kenma tastes of alcohol and strawberry candy and Tetsurou is addicted to it. His hands travel along Kenma's body, dragging across any skin he can find. He's tracing a line of heat down Kenma's back and curving it toward himself. They're impossibly close, yet that still doesn't feel close enough. 

Too soon, Kenma's pulling away. "Let's go." He's muttering against Tetsurou's skin.

That gleam in his eye is not a plea to withdraw, but for privacy to do what he wishes. Tetsurou shivers in anticipation, lids fluttering shut to inhale Kenma's scent one more time before dragging them both out of the club. 

The taxi ride back to their apartment is a blur. All Tetsurou knows are Kenma's thighs curving over his lap, his skintight pants not even trying to hide the hardness pressing against his own. Hands are scrabbling to catch skin, to tug at hair, to trace over heat. They're barely stopping to catch a breath, oxygen no longer a necessity. 

Tetsurou hardly remembers to pay the driver, probably tossing too much over his shoulder, but, hey, there's no complaint from their direction. Their tumble through the halls of the building definitely wakes a few of their neighbors and the frantic search for the keys would probably be faster if Kenma wasn't trying to unzip his pants at the same time. 

They land on the bed in a manner of animals in heat. Clothes are thrown all over the place and doors are forgotten to be closed, but Kenma is dragging his tongue across Tetsurou's clothed cock, and he really can't be bothered to care. 

Tetsurou groans as Kenma reaches the head. "Stop being such a tease, Kenma." 

He can almost feel him smirk, before Kenma's mouth moves onto his inner thigh, sucking on the sensitive skin while his fingers drag down Tetsurou's underwear. Tetsurou whines when air hits his cock as it springs free, reaching down to stroke himself. Kenma smacks it away and purrs, "Be a good boy, Kuro."

His cock aches, but Tetsurou obeys the order. He shifts himself up so he can see Kenma better, who's shed his shirt. His leather leggings have a dull sheen from the city light coming through the window, his bare skin illuminated in the same manner. When their eyes meet, Tetsurou's breath is knocked away from the raw want of Kenma's expression. It's a rare moment and it's as precious to Tetsurou as the gold of Kenma's eyes. 

He understands why Kenma wants to avoid eye contact, and why other bother with that so much. Everything is emblazoned in Kenma's eyes, so amplified in this moment Tetsurou might melt. But, god, does he welcome it so. Under Kenma's gaze, he becomes a bastion of want.

Kenma finally takes Tetsurou in his mouth and they both groan. Tetsurou throws his head back, overcome by the warm and wet sensation. It's far from the first time Kenma's done this, but every time still feels like the first when they're together. His mouth, however, is definitely not saying it's his first, not with the way it's dragging across his cock. He's sucking gently, using his hands to pump what's not in his mouth. Tetsurou lets out another moan as Kenma tongues the slit of his cock and fists his hands in the blankets, wanting to pull at something for a sense of grounding. Kenma hums in satisfaction, causing Tetsurou's blood to catch on fire. 

"Fuck," Tetsurou mutters. His hips buck up a fraction to fuck into Kenma's mouth, but his eyes flash again and Tetsurou is left trembling. " _Fuck_."

Kenma's mouth lifts off of Tetsurou's cock with a _pop_. "Be good, and you'll get your reward." Then he's swallowing his cock whole. 

It takes everything in Tetsurou not to shout. Instead, he bites his lip hard enough to taste blood and tries not to concentrate too hard on the wet heat. Sex with Kenma is torture already—in a good way, that is—but Kenma taking charge is like taking a look at a god's true form with mortal eyes. He was feeling immortal moments before, but Kenma has stripped him of all power and overwhelmed. For Kenma, Tetsurou would relinquish all control. 

He's trying his best not to fuck Kenma's mouth, his body now pulled as taut as a bow with arousal. The noises Kenma is making are sloppy and wet, yet so unbelievably hot. Tetsurou can't hold on, not like this. "Kenma—"

He stops because Kenma has grabbed hold of the base of his cock and taken off his mouth. "Not yet." 

Tetsurou whimpers but he doesn't complain. He doesn't want to shatter the moment, not yet. Finally, Kenma ducks eye contact as he lets go and slinks off the bed, movement efficient yet sultry. He doesn't quite smile, but the look in his eyes are taunting. 

He reaches into the drawers across the room to grab the lube, all the while swinging his hips provocatively to a slow, unheard beat. Tetsurou is reminded of the club and he can taste the sweetness of Kenma's mouth. God, he wants, but he knows he can't have it, for this is Kenma's game right now. 

Kenma kneels on the bed, thumbing the waistband of his tights. He traces over the smooth skin there and Tetsurou wants to nip dark imprints all over. Kenma's pulling his tights down, then sliding them back into place, albeit lower and more teasing than before. His movements are mesmerizing and slow and Tetsurou wants to rip off the tights and ravish him.

The striptease plays out for nearly eternity until Kenma is gloriously naked and slicking his fingers with lube. His orders to stay still are in his eyes as he reaches behind himself. As his fingers enter him, Kenma's eyes become lidded with pleasure. Tetsurou's mouth is dry as Kenma fingers himself open, humming to himself. 

He can see pink dusting Kenma's cheeks, a sign of the embarrassment he gets when he's being observed. The bedroom doesn't change a person so dramatically, after all. 

Soon, Kenma's panting and Tetsurou's doing the same. His inhibitions fading, Kenma is moaning as he pumps his fingers in and out, rubbing at just the right spot. He hasn't even touched his cock yet, which is dripping pre-come onto the sheets. Tetsurou wants to trace the line of Kenma's neck, wants to take his cock into his mouth, wants to lap at his hole until Kenma is trembling beneath him. 

"Kenma, please," He rasps. "Let me in. I've been good."

Kenma hits his prostate again and throws his head back; Tetsurou is about to go into a frenzy. "Please, I want to fuck you. I need to be inside of you. _Please_." 

The desperation in Tetsurou's voice announces to Kenma that he's at his breaking point, so Kenma removes his fingers and stalks over to him. At this point, Tetsurou is vibrating with arousal and need, and he can't keep his eyes off of Kenma's dripping cock and dark nipples. Kenma's right on top of Tetsurou's straining cock, but he leans over to kiss Tetsurou, who meets him like a man meets an oasis in the desert. It's at once sweet and passionate, furious and gentle. Tetsurou's hands are roaming all over Kenma, touching the tender skin as if he would never be able to again. 

Then, Kenma's pushing himself away and grabbing Tetsurou's cock to align to his hole. Tetsurou meets his eyes, finding them hazy with lust. He's probably reflecting the same look, but who are they to judge one another for this? 

In a fluid motion, Tetsurou is fully sheathed inside of Kenma. They both moan, and Kenma's rising again. He fucks himself on Tetsurou's cock steadily, nails digging into Tetsurou's shoulder. Tetsurou doesn't mind the pain, instead, welcoming it with the pleasure it brings. Kenma feels amazing around Tetsurou's cock, a tight heat that almost puts his mouth to shame. He'll always want this, no matter how many times they have sex. 

Kenma's building up speed and friction Tetsurou feels is incredible. The bed is rocking beneath them, the wood creaking out its complaints. But for Kenma's whimpers and soft chants of "Yes, yes, yes", Tetsurou would gladly break it. The sweat on his skin is making Kenma glow in the city lights while he fucks himself on Tetsurou. His irises are barely visible under his lidded eyes as he rises and falls, bringing himself and Tetsurou closer and closer to the brink. They can't go on for much longer, not with all the teasing and wanting and anticipation. Tetsurou's so close now,  just one thing holding him back. 

Before he can say anything, Kenma pants out, "You've been so good, Tetsurou. Come for me." 

And the world goes white. Tetsurou is fucking into Kenma's movements, which have grown just as erratic. He doesn't know how loud he is at this point, only knowing pleasure. It's just him and Kenma, their bodies moving in sync. He can hear Kenma's shallow breaths and soft whimpers as he arches on top of Tetsurou, can feel Kenma's nails digging into his back . Where Tetsurou ends and Kenma begins, neither of them know. 

When he comes to his senses, Tetsurou has warm liquid splattered onto his stomach. Kenma has pulled off of him and has basically collapsed on top, chest heaving. They're touching and sticking everywhere because of the sweat and the come adorning their bodies. 

Tetsurou presses soft kisses along Kenma's neck. "You're amazing. Thank you." 

Kenma grumbles, "You don't have to thank me every time we have sex. It's weird." 

He's definitely making a scrunched up face, Tetsurou knows, but there's not hostility in his words. So, Tetsurou drags his lips back to Kenma's, who breathes him in without hesitation. This time, it's truly slow and soft. They're basking in the afterglow of sex, intertwined like vines in the sun. There's no frenzy to go anywhere, do anything.

"The club was okay tonight," Kenma nuzzles Tetsurou's neck. "I'm glad you brought me there." 

"So am I."

"Kind of made me feel...otherworldly." 

"I'll worship you anytime, kitten." 

"Shut up." He can feel Kenma's lips curve into a grin on the edge of his mouth. But it's good, laying together like this, in their own sort of heaven. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://kenmacchis.tumblr.com/post/162404777778/but-do-you-feel-like-a-young-god) on tumblr


End file.
